Transformers 7: War of the Decepticons
by rylansato
Summary: After their latest defeat at the hands of the Autobots, Galvatron and his followers take on Megatron and his followers. Thus causing a Decepticon Civil War. The Autobots must try to stop this war before its reprocussions are felt all over the universe.
1. Decepticon Civil War

Transformers: War of the Decepticons

Previously on Transformers:

"Defeat after defeat at the hands of those blasted Autobots." Megatron said.

"If you knew how to lead the Decepticons, we wouldn't have a problem." Galvatron said.

"Is there something you'd like to say?"

"Yes, I'm taking command of the Decepticons from now on." Galvatron said.

"Over my terminated, rusting carcass." Megatron shot back.

"Looks like we've got trouble." Frenzy said

"You ain't kiddin'." Rumble said.

Megatron punched Galvatron across the face, knocking him down.

"No one leads the Decepticons except for me." He said.

"You'll pay for that, Megatron." Galvatron said. "With your life."

Galvatron walked out the door with Cyclonus and Scourge in tow.

"We'll see." Megatron said.

Now begins the Decepticon Civil War.

Planet: Svarog

It was nighttime on Svarog. The planet was still in ruins from the Decepticons destroying the cities and killing all inhabitants. Laser fire lit up the night covered planet. It wasn't the standard yellow and purple laser fire; it was only purple lasers that illuminated the dark planet. In the air, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, Shadow Seeker and Tornadic were battling Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps. Meanwhile on the ground, Nos and Sixshot went head to head.

On the planet Argus, the Predacons and Terrorcons were fighting the Constructicons, Combaticons, and Stunticons. The Terrorcons formed Abominus and leapt into the air. The six Constructicons also jumped into the air. In mid air, the six of them merged together and formed Devastator. Devastator clasped both hands together and hit Abominus. On the ground, the Stunticons, in their vehicle mode, circled the Predacons.

"Predacons, form Predaking." Razorclaw ordered.

The five Predacons merged together and formed Predaking. Motor Master rammed the feet of Predaking, knocking him over. Once Predaking was on the ground, Motor Master took advantage.

"Stunticons, merge to form Menasor."

The five Stunticons formed Menasor.

"Combaticons, form Bruticus." Onslaught said.

The Combaticons merged into Bruticus. Menasor and Bruticus stood over Predaking. Predaking raised his weapons and fired. The photon blasts hit Menasor in the chest and Bruticus in the face. The two Combiners fell back while Predaking shot to his feet.

"No one beats the mighty Predaking."

"And no one beats the mighty Devastator."

Predaking turned around to see Devastator standing over the fallen Terrorcons. Predaking clinched his fists then charged at Devastator. The two mighty combiners of the Predacons and Constructicons clashed.

Optimus Prime walked down the corridors of Fortress Maximus. Is Autobot squadron was still stationed on Aineias. They were keeping a closer eye on the Decepticons. However, no Decepticon activity was reported lately which was good and bad. It was good that nothing was going on but it was bad because that meant they were up to something. Prime had sent his Decepticon informative, Counterpunch to spy on the Decepticons and to report back any news. Punch had returned and Optimus Prime was on his way to debrief him.

Prime walked into Fortress Maximus' main bridge. On the bride were Prowl, Jazz, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Windcharger, Bluestreak, Siren and Punch.

"Punch, report." Optimus said.

"Well Optimus it isn't good." Punch replied.

"What are the Decepticons planning?"

"It isn't what they are planning; it's more like what they are doing." Punch said.

Optimus gave a perplexed look.

"The Decepticons are at war with one another."

The response surprised Optimus.

"That's good. Now, those Decepticreeps can wipe each other out." Ironhide said.

"No it's not Ironhide. Since the Decepticons are at war with each other, the casualty rate will reach the millions everywhere they are fighting." Prime said. "We need to stop this war. Jazz, have every Autobot report here at once."

"You got it, Prime." Jazz said turning around in his chair. He pressed a few buttons, sending a message to all Autobots on Aineas.

"I'll contact Cybertron for their assistance." Prowl said.

Meanwhile, Dustin walked into the lobby of the GOTT. He was getting stares from everybody there. It didn't matter if he knew them or not. They all knew who he was. They all knew he was one of the Autobots who helped save Aineias from the Decepticons. Dustin's attention wasn't on them; it was on one of the girls behind the reception counter; specifically Éclair.

He walked up to the reception counter. Éclair, Lumiere and Rikki were on the other side. Eclair wasn't expecting Dustin to show up.

"Hey ladies. How's it going?" Dustin asked.

"You know, just working." Éclair said.

Lumiere sighed at Éclair's response while Rikki giggled. It wasn't a very elegant response.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out and get something to eat after you got off work." Dustin said.

Éclair blushed. She didn't expect Dustin to ask her out.

"Yeah, sure. I get off at 8." Éclair said.

"Great, so I'll stop by here at 8 to pick you up." Dustin said.

Éclair nodded. Then without warning Dustin's watch communicator beeped. He pressed the two buttons on the side and held it near his mouth.

"Shortstop here."

"Shortstop, Optimus Prime has ordered all Autobots to report to Fortress Maximus immediately." Jazz said.

"On my way." Dustin said. He turned his attention to Éclair. "I'll see you later."

He turned and ran out the door. Éclair slowly waved goodbye. Dustin jumped in his car and sped off.

"I have a date tonight." Éclair said excitedly.

Rikki and Éclair acted giddy behind the reception counter. Lumiere lowered her head and sighed.

"A lady should be more elegant." She said.


	2. Roll Out

Dustin arrived outside of Fortress Maximus. He transformed into Shortstop and walked in. He passed various Autobots on the way to the bridge. He entered the room and could feel the tension. He walked straight to Optimus Prime.

"What's up, Prime?"

"A civil war has started within the ranks of the Decepticons. If this war spreads, then the whole universe will be a battlefield with not just us and the Decepticons but the both sides of the Decepticons. We need to take on both sides and stop this. I believe we'll need the help of the ES members as well. You'll be the liaison between us and the ES members. I'm going to send you to see Chief Eclipse to ask for the help of the ES members." Prime said.

"Understood." Shortstop said.

Shortstop turned, transformed and drove back to GOTT headquarters. Minutes later he arrived. The head of his exosuit folded away as he walked into GOTT headquarters. He looked over to the reception desk and saw that Éclair, Lumiere and Rikki were still behind it. Éclair noticed Dustin walking in. She smiled and he returned the smile. She knew that it was Transformer business if Dustin was walking past them in his exosuit heading for Chief Eclipse's office.

Dustin rode the conveyer to Chief Eclipse's office. The two guards straightened their staffs and allowed Dustin to enter. Dustin walked past Mercredi and into Eclipse's room. Eclipse sat behind her desk and when Dustin entered her attention went to the entering Autobot.

"Shortstop, what can I do for you?"

"Optimus Prime sent me to ask for your help against this oncoming Decepticon civil war. Prime believes that if this war gets out of hand it will affect the entire universe."

Eclipse pondered the thought for a moment.

"I'll give you the help of ES teams, Éclair, Lumiere, Sinistra, Dextera, Viola and Cesario." Eclipse said.

"The Autobots appreciate your cooperation." Dustin said. "We'll contact you when we are ready."

Eclipse nodded as Dustin turned and left. Dustin headed for the lobby doors. He turned his head towards Éclair as he walked. He smiled and winked, making Éclair blush. Dustin drove back to Fortress Maximus.

Later that day, Éclair, Lumiere, Sinistra, Dextera, Viola and Cesario stood outside of GOTT headquarters with Chief Eclipse.

"The Autobots have requested our assistance in the impeding of the Decepticon Civil War." Eclipse said.

Just then, Optimus Prime and the Autobots arrived. They all transformed and towered over the ES members. Optimus Prime knelt down to get closer to the ES members.

"I and the Autobots thank you for your assistance. Your cooperation is greatly appreciated." Prime said.

The ES members nodded in acknowledgement. Prowl stepped forward

"One of our operatives has informed us that the fighting as ceased for the time being. The Decepticons have divided into three factions. Faction 1 is led by Megatron, Faction 2 is led by Galvatron and Faction 3 is led by the Predacons. It would appear that the combiners are fighting each other on the planet Argus while the other two factions are on the planet Svarog. Galvatron would have the upper hand since he has Trypticon and Scorpinok on his side."

Jazz stepped up next to Prowl.

"We have split up the ES members with certain groups of the Autobots." Jazz said. "Éclair and Lumiere will go with Optimus Prime's assault team. Sinistra and Dextera will go with Ultra Magnus's assault team. And Viola and Cesario will go with Grimlock's assault team."

The two Autobots stepped back while Optimus stepped forward.

"Now that you all have been assigned, there isn't a moment to spare. ES members, get to your ships. Autobots, transform and roll out." Prime ordered.


	3. The Autobots Join

Meanwhile, the fighting had started back up with the Decepticons. Trypticon was in his dinosaur mode trying to crush the opposing Decepticons. Thundercracker, Skywarp, Nos and Soundwave attempted not to get caught by the Decepticon city. Sixshot, Scourge and the Sweeps came from the air and fired at the grounded Decepticons. Soundwave aimed his weapon at one of the Sweeps and fired. The sweep transformed into his robot mode to fire his pistol but he was hit in the face and spiraled out of control towards the ground. Sixshot transformed into his robot mode and landed in front of the other Decepticons. Nos jumped up faced off against the six changing Transformer. Sixshot transformed into his puma mode and lunged at Nos. Nos spun around and kicked Sixshot in the face. While Sixshot was in the air he transformed into his jet mode and came about fired upon Nos. Nos transformed into his car mode and drove around to avoid the laser blasts. He spun around and headed for Soundwave. Soundwave noticed Nos driving right for him and he knew what he was up to. Soundwave outstretched his arm as Nos transformed again and this time into his Targetmaster form and landed in Soundwave's hand. Soundwave fired at Sixshot. Sixshot took a blast in the wing. He transformed into his gun mode and landed in Scourge's hand. Scourge and Soundwave shot at each other. Skywarp and Thundercracker had transformed into their jet modes and easily took care of the Sweeps. Trypticon was practically right on top of them. The Decepticons on the ground scattered to avoid Trypticon's foot.

"Trypticon smash." Trypticon said.

"Trypticon die." A voice said above him.

Trypticon looked up to see Megatron flying above him. Trypticon opened his mouth and fired lasers at Megatron. Megatron easily dodged the lasers and got in close to Trytpicon's face. Megatron aimed his fusion cannon and fired at point blank range. Trytpicon took the full intensity of the blast and fell backward. Once he hit the ground he automatically transformed into his city mode. Megatron then looked to the other Decepticons. Sixshot transformed into his jet mode and Scourge transformed aswell as they and the damaged Sweeps took off in the distance.

"Nobody can handle the might of Megatron."

"There is one Megatron." A voice said behind him.

He turned around to see Optimus Prime and the Autobots.

On one of Svarog's moons, Galvatron stood outside of Scorpinok, giving orders to his subordinates. Sixshot, Scourge and the Sweeps arrived.

"You look like Megatron's group ran you through a high powered trash compactor."

"Mighty Galvatron, Trypticon is down." Scourge reported.

"What?"

"He took a blast in the face by Megatron."

"I don't want to hear it." Galvatron said as he punched the Sweep leader in the chest.

At that moment, the group of Decepticons were knocked off their feet by a photon blast that hit the ground between them. They looked up to see Autobots headed their way.

Predaking and Abominus were still fighting Devastator, Bruticus and Menasor. Then four more beings appeared in the sky and landed near them. It was Skylynx, Superion, Defensor, Computron and the Dinobots combiner form: Titanus.

"Titanus take down Decepticons." Titanus said.

"Even in his combiner form, Titanus is still dumb." Predaking growled.

Titanus and Predaking charged towards one another. Their swords clashed, sending out sparks.

Optimus Prime and the Autobots, along with Éclair and Lumiere stood there facing Megatron and his Decepticons.

"This war doesn't concern you, Prime." Megatron said.

"This war concerns all of us, Megatron." Prime shot back.

"You're all fools." Megatron said as he raised and fired his fusion cannon.

The Autobots scattered around the area. They had this faction of Decepticons severely outnumbered. Soundwave pressed the button on his shoulder, popping open his cassette door.

"FRENZY, RUMBLE, RAVAGE, LASERBEAK, BUZZSAW, RATBAT. EJECT. OPERATION: ELIMINATION."

This had evened the odds. Then Shockwave, Spectre, View Finder, Spy Glass, Sunstorm, Tornadic and Shadow Seeker had arrived. Now the Decepticon faction had outnumbered the Autobots by three and that was with the ES members included.

"Autobots, attack." Prime ordered.

The Autobots charged headlong into battle with the Decepticons. Éclair and Lumiere sped around in Donnerschlag helping out where they could. Frenzy's arms turned into pile drivers. He was about to start pounding the ground when he realized he couldn't move. He looked around and saw that Lumiere was pointing here fingers at him.

"Hey, what're doin' to me?" He demanded.

"You're now under my control." Lumiere replied.

"Don't worry brother. I'll get her." Rumble said running towards Lumiere.

Éclair saw this and quickly put on her lip stick to make her stronger. She ran over, leapt into the air and kicked Rumble in the face, sending him about 200 yards away. Shortstop saw this and raised his hands in the air.

"And it's good." He said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shortstop saw Nos running at him. He turned just in time to be tackled head on by Nos. Shortstop grabbed Nos by the shoulders, shoved his foot into his chest plate, rolled onto his back and pushed Nos off of him with his foot. Optimus Prime continued to fight Megatron. He kicked Megatron across the face sending Megatron into a nearby tree. Megatron retaliated with a blast from his fusion cannon. Prime barely dodged the blast. Prime pulled out his own rifle and fired, hitting Megatron in the chest. Megatron flew back even farther. Megatron saw that his forces wouldn't last much longer.

"Decepticons, retreat."

Even though the Decepticons outnumbered the Autobots, the Autobots still out fought the evil Transformers. The Decepticons jumped into the air and fled.

Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus and his Autobot team were fighting Galvatron's faction. Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps transformed into their vehicle modes and took to the air. Sixshot transformed into his tank mode while Scorpinok transformed into his giant robot headmaster mode. Fortress Maximus did the same and faced off against Scorpinok. Sinistra and Dexter rode around in their land rover firing at random Decepticons. Brainstorm, Hard Head and Kup fought against Triggerhappy, Apeface and Mindwipe. Springer transformed into his helicopter as well as High Brow. The two flying Autobots flew around dog fighting with Cyclonus and Scourge. Magnus and Galvatron fought hand to hand. Galvatron aimed his arm cannon at Magnus, but Magnus grabbed Galvatron's right arm before he could fire. He then threw Galvatron into a cliff side. Springer and High Brow shot down Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps. Cromedome and Blurr took out Sixshot. Fortress Maximus threw a punch but it was caught but one of Scorpinok's claws. Fortress continuously punched Scorpinok's head until he let go. Scorpinok stumbled back but readied himself to attack again. Fortress's chest plate's opened and a barrage of missiles fired from his chest. Scorpinok transformed into his shuttle mode.

"Decepticons retreat." Galvatron said.

The smaller Decepticons ran into the base and it took off into the skies.

"Good job, Autobots." Ultra Magnus said.

Meanwhile, Predaking and Titanus still fought equally. Abominus had separated into his five Terrorcon opponents. He had taken heavy damage and could no longer hold his combiner form. Skylynx has separated into his bird and lynx mode. He was taking care of the Terrorcons. Cesario and Viola rode in their land vehicle. Sinnertwin fired a photon blast at the ES members. Viola and Cesario held hands and a energy field appeared in front of them. The photon blasts disappeared in the field. As long as those two held hands nothing could touch them. Computron battled Devastator, Superion fought Menasor and Defensor was up against Bruticus. Predaking and Titanus continued to clash swords. Predaking took a swipe and Titanus dodged. Titanus thrust his sword and cut though Predaking's shoulder joint. Predaking disengaged into his five Predacon parts.

"Predacons, fall back. We'll kill them later." Razorclaw ordered.

With the Predacons retreating, the Terrorcons also retreated. Menasor, Bruticus and Devastator all extricated to their Stunticon, Combaticon and Constructicon elements. They all retreated. The Autobot combiners separated.

"That was amazingly easy." Silverbolt said.

"It's just because we're that good." Slingshot said.

"I don't think so." Hot Spot said. "Something else is going on other than this civil war."

"Agreed. We should report back to Optimus Prime." Scattershot said.

The Autobots boarded Skylynx, who shot into the air and headed for Planet Svarog.


	4. Phase 2 And The End Of A Headmaster

The Decepticons all returned to Station: Kubos at the same time. Galvatron glared at Megatron who returned the glare. The Decepticons backed away from the two leaders, knowing there was a fight about to ensue. Galvatron lunged at Megatron, who kicked Galvatron in the chest. Galvatron slammed into one of Scorpinok's exterior walls. Galvatron fired at Megatron. The blast grazed Megatron's shoulder. Megatron stumbled to the side but regained control. He ran and punched Galvatron across the face. Galvatron stumbled back then charged again. He tackled Megatron and the two wrestled around. Megatron ended on top with his hands around Galvatron's throat.

"Do you yield?" Megatron demanded.

Galvatron hesitated then after awhile a few seconds of trying to get Megatron off of him he nodded.

"Yes. I yield." Galvatron said.

Megatron stood up and stood inches away from Galvatron who had just got to his feet.

"Never go against me again. Next time you'll end up like Starscream." Megatron said.

Megatron turned around and headed for Scorpinok's entry way. Galvatron raised his weapon and aimed it at Megatron's back.

"MIGHTY MEGATRON!" Soundwave warned.

Megatron transformed into his gun mode and landed in Soundwave's hand. Soundwave fired without hesitation. Galvatron was shot in the chest and the force of the blast sent Galvatron into a wall. Smoke poured from Galvatron's wound. He was still alive but barely. Megatron transformed back into his robot form.

"You're lucky that I decided to spare you." Megatron said.

Cyclonus and Scourge helped Galvatron to his feet. Megatron turned to Shockwave.

"It's time for the second phase. Launch the atmospheric satellite."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." Shockwave said.

The Autobots regrouped on Svarog. They all huddled around Optimus Prime.

"Report." Prime said.

"Galvatron Faction has retreated." Ultra Magnus said.

"Predacons retreat." Grimlock said.

"I bet they regrouped." Sideswipe said.

"And then they'll combine forces and we'll still beat them." Shortstop said.

Sideswipe smiled. "Hell yeah."

He and Shortstop banged their forearms together.

"I felt there was something more than just this civil war." Prime said. "We should get back to Aineias. I feel like our presence is needed there."

The Autobots and ES members headed back to Aineias.

In the lower part of the atmosphere of Aineias a silver, circular platform with what looked likes a barrel of a gun on the underside of it and on the top side is a control room. Megatron, Nos, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Soundwave stood on the platform.

"This will eject an energy ball that will float thousands of feet in the air. It will continue to charge and then release an energy wave that will decimate the planet. It constantly emits a low sonic pulse that will destroy any Transformer that gets near it." Megatron said. "Eject the ball."

Soundwave pressed a few buttons and the lower part of the platform shot out a white energy ball. The ball began to charge. It began to get whiter the more it charged.

Meanwhile, the Autobots entered the outer atmosphere.

"Something is in the atmosphere that isn't of Aineian origin." Skyfire reported.

"Put it on screen." Prime ordered.

At that moment the Decepticon platform appeared on the viewer.

"Skyfire, divert course to intercept." Prime said.

"You got it, Prime." Skyfire said.

Skyfire fired four grappling hooks that latched onto the edge of the platform while his cargo bay opened. Each Autobot inside leapt onto a rope and slid to the platform.

"AUTOBOTS!" Soundwave reported.

Soundwave fired his weapon and shot Shortstop's rope from the platform. Shortstop then flipped onto the nearest rope, which happened to be Prowl's. The Autobots fired as they rode the ropes to the platform. Optimus Prime, Shortstop, Skyfire, Jazz and Prowl went up against the Decepticons for the second time today. During the fight Éclair jumped off of the Le Muse and onto the platform. Lumiere piloted the Le Muse away from the platform and waited for Éclair. Soundwave battled Prowl, Jazz went up against Skywarp, Thundercracker and Skyfire went head to head, Nos and Shortstop fought, and Prime fought Megatron. Nos threw a punch at Shortstop, who dodged it and returned with a knee to Nos's chest. Nos's head flew off and transformed into the Nebulon known as Skipper. Nos's body transformed into the car. Shortstop's head flew off its shoulder and transformed into Dustin while the body transformed into the car. Dustin and Skipper fought among the giant Transformers. Prowl grabbed Soundwave by the arm and threw him into a wall. Jazz kicked Skywarp across the face while Skyfire traded shots with Thundercracker. Éclair jumped in the air and used her lipstick lasso and wrapped it around Skywarp's head and pulled him to the ground. Jazz gave Éclair a thumb's up.

"Nice job." Jazz said.

Optimus Prime wasn't having the best of luck against Megatron. Prime fired his rifle at Megatron who dodged the blast and returned with one of his own. Optimus punched and kicked Megatron. Megatron flew into a wall but immediately shot to his feet and fired. The blast hit Optimus square in the chest. Prime flew back and almost fell off the edge. Megatron towered over Prime.

"This is the last stop, Prime." Megatron said. "I'll kick you over this edge and one of two things will happen. One will be you fall straight down and don't survive the landing, two will be you come in contact with the energy ball and be incinerated. The energy ball will destroy any Transformer that comes near it. And once it's out there nothing can be done to stop it. This planet will be destroyed."

Prime looked to his fellow Autobots and saw that they were beating the Decepticons. That gave him the strength he needed to keep fighting. His hand shot up and grabbed the end of Megatron's barrel. Prime got to his feet. He pulled the fusion cannon off and hit Megatron across the face with it. Megatron stumbled back a few feet. Megatron rushed at Prime. Prime swung the fusion cannon and hit Megatron in the chest with it. Megatron slammed into the wall. Once Megatron got his bearings he quickly ducked, Prime had throw the fusion cannon at Megatron and it stuck into the wall where Megatron's head used to be.

Dustin and Skipper still fought. Skipper kicked Dustin in the chest and knocked him to the platform's deck. Skipper slammed his foot on Dustin's chest. Dustin recoiled in pain. Skipper looked over and saw that Éclair was watching. Skipper smiled and turned his gaze to Dustin.

"Once I'm done with you, I'll handle your little girlfriend there. I'll do a little bit of this and a little bit of that and I'll definitely do a little bit of that." Skipper said.

Dustin looked at Éclair who had the look of shock and fear in her eyes. He looked back to Skipper who was raising his foot in the air above Dustin's head. Skipper brought his foot down with all of his strength only for it to be caught by Dustin's hands. Dustin saw Éclair's distress go away now that she realized that he was in control of the situation. Dustin pushed the foot away causing Skipper to stagger. Dustin shot to his feet and flipped over Skipper. The Nebulon didn't realize where Dustin was until he felt his opponent's hands on the back of his head and on his chin.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again about Éclair." Dustin said.

"I won't. I won't." Skipper pleaded.

"I know you won't." Dustin said.

At that moment, Dustin rotated Skipper's head very hard, snapping his neck. Skipper's lifeless body fell to the deck. The Decepticons witnessed the action.

"Decepticons, retreat." Megatron ordered.

Skywarp and Thundercracker grabbed Nos's body that was still in vehicle mode and flew off.

"You may have beaten us, Prime, but you still have to worry about the energy ball." Megatron said.

Prime dropped his rifle in frustration. He didn't know how to handle the energy ball because if any Transformer got close to it they would be destroyed before anything could be done. The Autobots stood there trying to come up with something to do about this. Then Dustin got an idea.

"Looks like I'll be the one to save the day this time, guys." Dustin said.

Éclair and the Autobots looked at him with confused looks.

"What are you talking about?" Éclair asked.

"I'm going to take out that energy ball. No Transformer can get close to it without being destroyed and since I'm human I can get close to it." Dustin said.

"No you can't. You'll be killed." Éclair said.

"That may be but the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Dustin replied.

Dustin grabbed Éclair by her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. The action surprised Éclair but she wanted it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the few seconds they shared. Dustin then broke the kiss and turned around and sprinted for the edge of the platform. While he ran he pressed a few buttons on his exosuit forearm and a blade shot out above his hand. He leapt off of the edge headfirst with his arms spread out and plummeted towards the energy ball. Éclair and the Autobots ran to the edge to watch Dustin. Dustin could feel the enormous energy that the energy ball was emitting. He raised his right hand and then sliced through the middle of the energy ball. The energy ball dissipated and the energy that emanated from it dissolved. It was now a beautiful clear blue sky. The only problem left was that Dustin was still falling. He activated his watch communicator.

"Uh, guys. I need a little help here. Because I can't fly…at all." He said.

Skyfire transformed and streaked through the sky to save his comrade.

"Nab him." Jazz called out.

Dustin fell onto Skyfire's hull and the two Autobots returned to the platform. Éclair ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Nice job, m'man." Jazz said.

"Now what do we do with the platform?" Prowl asked.

"We'll drag it out into space and destroy it." Prime replied.

Later that day, Éclair and Lumiere were walking out of GOTT Headquarters. Éclair noticed that Dustin was leaning against his car with his arms crossed. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Ready for our date?" He asked.

Éclair smiled and giddily ran to him. She hugged and kissed him. Dustin then opened the car door for Éclair and she got into the transforming vehicle. The two of them drove off.

"I hope your atleast somewhat elegant, Éclair." Lumiere said to herself.

Meanwhile, Megatron punched a wall, leaving a gaping hole in it. He was completely infuriated at their latest loss. Nos was incredibly angry now that he was stuck in vehicle form since his headmaster counterpart was killed by Shortstop.

"I will have my revenge, Shortstop." Nos said to himself. "I will have my revenge."

The End


End file.
